


Baby-Doll's Stroll

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Baby-Doll's face as she wandered the streets.





	Baby-Doll's Stroll

I never created Batman TAS.

One smile formed on Baby-Doll's face as she wandered the streets. She viewed a few happy people walking by her and nodding.   
She figured they recognized her from Love That Baby. Her eyes were on a woman before the happy latter approached her.

''Mary? Mary Dahl? Baby?''

The woman watched as Baby-Doll nodded. ''I'm a big fan of Love That Baby. I love your catchphrase. Please say your catchphrase.''

''I didn't mean to,'' Baby-Doll said as she shook her head slowly. 

The woman continued to smile. She revealed a pad of paper with a pen and gave them to Baby-Doll. ''I'm Elizabeth.'' She took the paper and pen after Baby-Doll returned them to her. ''To Elizabeth. I didn't mean to! Love, Baby.'' She thanked Baby-Doll and left.

Baby-Doll's smile remained as three more enthusiasts approached her. Her catchphrase was repeated. There were new autographs.  
She started to shut her eyes. Baby-Doll opened them and found herself alone by many shops. People walked by her. They never acknowledged her.

Baby-Doll wasn't recognized. ''I didn't mean to.'' Not one person stopped by her. Baby-Doll continued to smile before tears filled her eyes and ran down her face.

THE END


End file.
